Enchanted
by Demenaforever13
Summary: Alex/Mitchie please read I bet you might like it...if not I am sorry


Disclaimer: I don't own anything  
**I was like hearing this and was like this would be like a very interesting story so I quickly started writing**

* * *

**There I was again tonight  
Forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired lonely place  
**  
So my dad brought me to this stupid party for his boss and I have to be his perfect daughter. I hate this all I am doing is fake smiles and laugh at stupid jokes

**Walls of insincerity,  
Shifting eyes and vacancy  
Vanished when I saw your face**

I turned my head a little and saw the most beautiful girl standing there. She looked over at me and I gave a little smile and she smiled at me.

**All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you**

Your eyes whispered, "Have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette  
Starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks  
Like passing notes in secrecy

She started walking over to me and smiled at me  
"Hi" she said.  
"Hi" I replied and I probably sounded like a total idiot  
"I'm Alex" She said. Alex that is a awesome name  
"Mitchie"  
"Beautiful name for a beautiful girl"  
I blushed and she smiled  
"Care to dance?" I smiled  
"I'd love to" She grabbed my hand and we started swaying. I decided to be bold and wrapped my arms around her neck.

**And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**

"Will I see you again" She said  
"I hope so" I smiled at her  
We were on the balcony of the party and my dad had texted me and said we were leaving  
"Can I get your number?"  
"Of course"  
**  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

We exchanged numbers and then she hugged me and when she pulled back we kissed. It was the best kiss I have ever had.  
"Whoa"  
"Ya"  
We smiled and then I left and started texting Alex

**The lingering question kept me up  
2 AM, who do you love?  
I wonder 'til I'm wide awake  
And now I'm pacing back and forth  
Wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, "Hey,  
It was enchanting to meet you,  
All I know is I was enchanted to meet you."**

Alex and I have been seeing each other for a few months and I wonder if she loves me  
I mean I love her so much but I just wonder if she thinks about me as much as I think about her  
It would be incredible if she loved me, I am not the only one that wants Alex, I am just the only one who actually has her  
You see her friend Miley told me she wont stop until Alex is hers. I hate the girl.

** This night is sparkling, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**This night is flawless, don't you let it go**  
**I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone**  
**I'll spend forever wondering if you knew**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

I was walking with Alex on the beach and it is about to be sunset and everything is just perfect.  
"Alex, I have something to tell you"  
"What is it Mitch?"  
"I-I Love you"  
She smiled really wide and kissed me  
"I love you too Mitch"  
This night is perfect. I hope we always stay like this

** This is me praying that**  
**This was the very first page**  
**Not where the story line ends**  
**My thoughts will echo your name**  
**Until I see you again**  
**These are the words I held back**  
**As I was leaving too soon**  
**I was enchanted to meet you**

"Can't you see, she is going to hurt you" I heard Miley yell to Alex  
"She would never hurt me" Alex yelled back  
"Whatever I wont be here when she does"  
"Who needs you"  
I heard silence then a door slam and then I saw Alex standing there  
"Hey Mitch"  
"Hey Lex what was that?"  
"Nothing Miley is just stupid"

**Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you**

I walked in on Miley and Alex kissing  
"ALEX!"  
"Mitchie" she said and then shoved Miley away from her "It's not what it looks like"  
"So cliché...how could you do this to me"  
I cried and ran out and Alex ran after me and spun me around and kissed me and I pushed her away  
"How could you?"  
"No she heard you coming and she kissed me, I would never I love you"  
"Are you lying?"  
"No"  
I could tell she wasn't lying because her eyebrows move in a really weird way when she does. They weren't moving  
I threw my arms around her neck and cried  
"Please don't leave me, please don't love anyone else but me"  
"I would never leave you, and I will always love you"  
I kissed her and she kissed back  
**  
This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonderstruck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet** you

Today Alex and I are getting married  
I am so happy we have been together for 2 years and we are finally getting married  
"I do"  
"Alex do you take Mitchie to be your wife?"  
"I do"  
"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may kiss the bride"  
We kissed and everyone started clapping  
I hugged Alex and she whispered in my ear  
"I am so glad I met you"

** Please don't be in love with someone else**  
**Please don't have somebody waiting on** you

"me too"


End file.
